In an existing mobile terminal (such as a mobile phone), when the mobile phone is started up, a universal subscriber identity module (USIM) card performs a communication handshake, and fixes a communication rate between the mobile phone and the USIM card.
For example, in the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) 7815 standard, some definitions are made on physical characteristics of the USIM card, in which it is described that the USIM card fixes its communication rate value when startup and power-on are performed, and currently a common rate is 106 kilobits per second (Kbps). At this rate, when it is required to read/write a large file from/into the USIM card, the entire read/write time is remarkably increased.